Find Me
by Forevertwilight05
Summary: One quiet day in their meadow Bella suddenly...disappears, and leaves behind clues? Is it a game? And if so how will Edward react to Bella's...little game? EXB Vamp. Lemony Goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you Guys I'm back with another story again! Yay! It was so sad for me when I finished my other one and I didn't wanna write until I felt I had a really good original idea of my own that I really liked. Then…this one suddenly came to me. It's going to be and really ****Is**** fun to write. Oh and I'm doing something different. I was a little scared to venture into it but….this story is going to be in Edward's point of view too. I feel it needs to be to get the full effect of it all...and on Bella's disappearance and stuff. So….I suppose it starts off slow but this is like the introduction…it picks up ;) Hope you enjoy! :D**

****************************************************

**~B. POV**

Edward and I had just finished our hunt and were now laying in our meadow. The sun was set low in the sky and it looked beautiful. We hadn't said anything for a while now. We just lay quiet enjoying our surroundings and each other's company. Every so often we would glance over at each other and smile.

The wind felt amazing blowing softly against my skin, along with the grass that the light wind was causing to lightly brush across my face.

I inhaled deeply able to take in all the scents around me. I glanced over at Edward again. He looked so at ease with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. I could see his chest slightly rising and falling with his breathing. Everything else was still; he looked like a beautifully carved statue. My eyes continued to roam over the perfect figure before me, taking in each part slowly. His legs were crossed and his feet began to move ever so slightly, from side to side. It was a movement that could go unnoticed if I hadn't been paying so close attention like I was, my human eyes probably wouldn't have caught the movement either. There was nothing more beautiful than him; I could never seem to take my eyes away from him.

When my eyes finally made it back up to his beautiful face, I noticed his eyes were now open and on me. He had his head angled toward me with his beautiful crooked smile. I just stared back at him dazzled once again. After my trance broke, I quickly moved to his lips and began kissing them fiercely. The kiss became more and more passionate, as my hands continuously stroked his face, and traced his perfectly chiseled jaws.

Finally I calmed down and began to plant soft quick chaste kisses on to his soft perfect lips. He began to moan against my lips as my chaste kisses began to linger.

Finally I just let my lips linger on his keeping them firmly pressed against his, unmoving. His lips pulled into a smile against mine, and I could feel his body shake slightly from the light chuckle he gave. I pulled back from him to look at his face again. He had an amused and curious expression, as he stared back at me. We still hadn't said anything yet.

My eyes went to his lips, which still held his dazzling crooked smile. I slowly moved my fingers to them and began to lightly trace over them. He parted them slightly and began to place open mouthed kisses against my finger tips. I looked up into his eyes again, while my fingers stayed against his mouth. His eyes were on mine. His lips had stopped moving against my finger tips as he stared back at me; they were still parted. We both sat unmoving as we gazed into each other's eyes, his seemed to be burning into mine.

"_I love you"_ he mouthed to me his eyes now burning with so much emotion and passion, as they never moved from mine. A smiled broke across my face at his words as I looked away slightly. "_I love you too"_ I mouthed back, as I looked back into his eyes, which had never left my face. He smiled against my fingers that were still on his lips. I bit my own, moving my hands from his lips and bringing them to the edge of his jaw. I bit my bottom lip again, and Edward's eyes darted down to them, when I did. I looked down at his lips too, as I began to bring my face closer to his. I kissed him long and hard, feeling overwhelmed with how much I loved him. He kissed me back with just as much urgency and intensity.

I felt his hands move to my hair straining me closer to him. We were both moaning as our mouths moved hungrily together.

When my lips left Edward's he let out a long groan. I smiled as I struggled to control my breathing, his was ragged too.

He planted another kiss on my lips, and then laid back against the grass, his eyes still on mine. I brought my hand back to his face again and began lightly tracing all the edges and planes of it, with my finger tips. Our breathing was under control now. Edward let out a sigh and began to moan at the touch of my fingers on his face. "That_ feels so nice"_ he whispered, his eyes were closed. I began to delicately trace his eyelids and under his eyes, then I moved to trace the shape of his perfect nose and his flawless lips. He parted them again at my touch. His eyes opened and he attempted to sit up.

"_Wait don't move_" I whispered, moving my hand to his shoulder to stop him, as a plan formulated in my head. He lay back down, still looking up at me curious. I moved my hands to his eyes, gently urging him to close them. He complied and became immobile as stone. I softly traced over them again, and continued my exploration of face. I then moved to lightly trail my hand over the perfect muscles of his arm. I caressed his check and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

I bit my lip, trying to contain the giggle threatening to escape as I moved away. I stroked his cheek once more, and with that I was gone. I looked back at the perfect creature that lay in the grass unmoving his eyes were still closed, he had not yet realized I was gone from him…….

********

**~E POV**

It felt amazing as Bella's soft hands continued to touch and caress my face. There were no words to explain the feeling of her small hand delicately tracing my face, as I lay unmoving at her request. This reminded me of our precious first day in the meadow. In a movement so quick, I felt her fingers on my arm trailing over it, and then it was back on my face again. I wanted so badly to touch her too, and to feel her soft lips back on mine.

As if she had read _my mind_ I felt her soft perfect lips on mine, and all too soon they were gone again. I would never get enough of her perfect sweet mouth.

Her touch suddenly left my skin. After a while I opened my eyes to look over at my perfect angel, only to see that she was no longer there. In a quick motion, in the same second that I noticed she was gone I was sitting up. I felt my eyebrows furrow as I desperately searched around for any signs of my Bella. She wasn't there, she was gone. I continued to frantically look around. "Bella?" I called out, and then rose to my feet…………….

******************************************

A/N: _Okay so what did you guys think? How do you guys like having Edward's point of view too? So… uh oh where did Bella go and what is she up to?! Sorry about the cliffy but… I just felt this was a perfect place to end it. Plus this was kind of like an introduction to Edward's point of view. I'm so exciting about writing again I really like this story and I'm going to have so much more time on my hands to devote to my writing, which is flowing pretty smoothly. More time means quicker updates! So please Review and tell me what you thought. Remember they give me encouragement and quicker updates ;) Oh and thanks so much to everyone who took the time to review my last story it meant so much especially those who reviewed the last chapter without the promise of more!!! Glad you guys liked the ending :D_

**P.S:** _This story has nothing to do with the last one. It's not a continuation, just wanted to clear up any possible confusion. (Although…. truth be told it could fit) ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! I'm so happy that people enjoyed my first chapter and like the idea. Thanks so much for the reviews!! :) Okay so this next chapter is longer. I promised quicker updates….especially thanks to the reviews and here you go! I'm a little nervous about this chapter although I truly like it…..So hope to hear what you guys think! Hope you enjoy….it is quite interesting….at least I think. LOL**

**********************************************

**~B POV**

I could hear Edward call my name as he realized I wasn't there with him anymore. I could hear the rising panic in his voice, which caused me to feel slightly guilty. I knew it would be worth it though. I fought the strong urge to turn back and look at Edward, knowing my plans would probably easily be ruined if I stalled for any amount of time. I had to move fast if I wanted my plan to work. My plan had even surprised me; I was becoming much braver.

I began to let images play in my mind of Edward sitting up and discovering my disappearance. I couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped at the images. Luckily I was deep enough through the forest now. Plus Edward was probably a bit too distracting in his panic of not knowing where I was. I took a quick deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what I was about to do. A part of me wanted to chicken out, probably the rational part, but I fought with myself to follow through with my plan, since I had already started to put things into action. I didn't have much time to think it through, which was a good thing before I wasn't able to go through with it. Acting quickly I began to remove my clothes dropping them on the ground for Edward to find, knowing my scent would be strong in them. I hoped out of my shoes leaving a trail. I knew he would be very shocked and surprised and it made me feel giddy, thinking of his reaction.

Everything was a blur as I moved at the fastest past I could, trying to stay ahead of Edward. I could register his footsteps as he entered the forest and I smiled widely. ………

*******

**~E POV**

Bella's scent was still overwhelmingly strong. I couldn't believe she had left. I immediately began to follow her scent and it lead to the forest. Just outside the forest line something caught my eye, and caused them to widen. It was Bella's jacket she had been wearing, lying on the ground. I picked it up and inspected it, everything seemed to be fine with it. I continued down the path. As I inched forward her sandals were also on the ground, they looked as if they had been placed purposefully. I didn't bother to pick those up, too determined to find Bella.

The next thing I saw caused me to gasp and stop walking altogether. It was the light beige flannel shirt she had been wearing. When I was finally able to take my eyes off the piece of fabric as images of half naked began to invade my mind, I continued walking. I moved at a slower pace, so as to not miss anything else I might find, although the pace was quite frustrating. I hadn't seen anything else for a while when I finally can across her pale jeans. Once again images of her without these items of clothing began to invade my mind.

I realized now that Bella was leaving me clues and it was another game she had started. I smiled at the thought.

The next thing I saw caused me to stop breathing, I could feel a low growl build in my chest and escape my lips. Lying right before me was Bella's soft satin underwear. I picked them up and brought them up to my face. I was overwhelmed with the scent of Bella which was still strong. I _**needed**_ to find her.

********

**~B POV**

I took off my underwear, the last of my clothing, dropping them on the forest floor. Luckily I was moving at such a fast pace that even if I did come across someone, they wouldn't be able to see me. I'm sure I was probably a blur. After a while my pace slowed. I knew I probably had a few seconds to do this since Edward would probably be distracted by my clues. I wanted badly to be able to somehow see the look on his face, as he came across each piece I had left for him.

I bit my lip as I continued to move again to keep the distance between us as I realized I had no more clues to leave, sure he could probably just follow my scent, but I wanted to leave them for him.

Normally I probably would have drawn a blank, but my new quick mind quickly came up with a plan. I smiled widely as I headed out the forest and back toward our cottage…………

******

**~E POV**

It was almost painful as I continued my search for her. My pants had become very uncomfortable and hugged me tighter around the waist area, and the material was rubbing against my skin in a very uncomfortable way, as I continued to move through the forest taking in Bella's sweet and intoxicating scent.

I no longer saw any pieces of clothing and it had been a while now. A smile crossed my face as I realized she had most likely run out of "_clues" _to leave me. I started concentrating more on my sense of smell, no longer bothering to look for anything I may find laying on the ground. This enabled me to move faster.

I realized I was still holding Bella's jacket and underwear in my hand, gripping them tightly. I chuckled to myself as I looked at the items in my hand, and then groaned afterwards. The slight motion from my laughter had caused my pants to rub uncomfortably against me again.

Images of the things I wanted to do to my Bella when I found her began to play in my mind. I shook my head slightly, in an effort to clear the images, trying to concentrate on the task at hand, which was becoming harder and harder as time seemed to drag on. I wanted nothing more than to have her in my arms right now. Every second without her seemed longer and longer.

I realized I was now nearing the edge of the forest, which was now only a few yards away. I inhaled deeply again, closing my eyes as I did to let her scent completely surround and take over me, as I continued to move.

I opened my eyes when I was out of the forest, and smiled again when I realized the direction her scent was taking me. I began to move at vampire speed, getting impatient as I realized I was nearing our cottage. I imaged Bella would be there waiting for me, and I couldn't get there fast enough.

*****

**~B POV**

When I made it to the cabin I began to hurriedly search for what I needed, smiling when I found it. I grabbed it, and prepared to leave my next clue for Edward. I placed it at the door quickly, and with that I left, shutting the door behind me, planning the next phase of my plan…………………..

****

**~E POV**

Finally the cottage came into view and I couldn't hide the excitement or stop the huge grin that spread across my face when I saw it. I was still smiling as I rushed toward the door quickly, trying to remember to be careful so as to not break the handle of the door in my desperate attempt to get to Bella. I twisted the knob as gingerly as I could muster, as my breath was started to come out a bit shaky.

I planned to wrap my arms around her tightly and kiss every inch of her skin when I made it inside to her. I wasn't going to waste time, I missed my Bella dearly and this mere time away from her was killing me. I couldn't stand not having her with me or knowing where she was for any amount of time, she was truly my life and there were just no words or actions to fully express that, but I would continue to try for all eternity. But now I just needed to feel her soft skin and luscious lips against mine. My need was getting worse and worse with each passing second.

I rushed through the cottage in search for my Bella when I did not see her there waiting for me. My grin widened when I headed toward our bedroom, the last place to check, realizing that's where she must be waiting for me. Images of her lying across our bed with her soft brown hair cascading down her shoulders came into my mind. Her scent was strong through the door. I heard no movement inside. I forced myself to slowly turn the knob, trying to drag out the moment for as long as I could stand. My smile quickly disappeared when I saw she was not there. I could tell that she had been here the longest since her sent was strongest in this room.

Her scent was still powerfully strong in the cottage, she had been here mere minutes ago. I looked down at the ground and noticed the footprints caused from walking barefoot in the forest. I followed them and they led back to the front door of the cottage. I noticed a small note I hadn't seen before in my haste to get to Bella, lying there on the floor.

I picked up the note, which smelled strongly of her. It read: COME BACK TO THE FOREST, written in her small hand writing. I let out a groan in disappointment and anticipation that she was not here and that I could not be with her at this very moment.

I quickly left the cottage, off to find my sweet Bella………

_********************************************************_

_A/N: Okay so seriously please tell me what you guys thought, I'm dying to know. My main concern was that Bella may have seemed a little outta character but seriously you gotta think with no conflict and married to Edward she's bound to get braver and more comfortable. She sure did to me in the saga as time went on, especially when she became a vampire. Plus it was HER in the books insisting on the next step in their relationship and trying to make it happen. *Wink* I guess I got a little paranoia even though I love the chapter. Lol! So seriously tell me what you guys thought the reviews did really encourage me to write again so fast and thanks so much to those who took the time to drop me a line. They are truly appreciated and loved! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so again thank you so much to everyone who reviewed me! Also thanks for the adds to your favorites. I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying the story. So…here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! ;D**

**Ugh I always forget this…..Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me!**

********************************************************

**~E POV**

I rushed back into the forest in search of Bella, feeling excited and anxious. After a while of blurring through the trees, I heard a noise and came to a stop, listening. I went in the direction I had heard the noise come from. There was no one there, but up ahead I could see another small note.

I reached down and quickly picked it up. I laughed when I read what she had written. It said: SLOW DOWN AND LOOK FOR MY CLUES! NO CHEATING!

****

**~B POV**

I could hear Edward streaking through the forest, probably following and relying on my scent. I knew he probably wouldn't notice the notes I had left him, as he blurred past everything. So I had to think fast because I still had plans and I didn't want him to find me just yet.

So I quickly scribbled another note, purposefully making my footsteps heard as I went to place my note. When it was placed where I wanted, I silently slipped away, trying to make it so that Edward couldn't tell the direction in which I was going. I could faintly hear him come to stop, after hearing my movements. I smiled as I waited for him to find my note and I began writing my next one……….

****

**~E POV**

I moved at a slower pace at Bella's request, carefully examining the forest floor for any more of her notes. Once again it had been a while since I came across any. Finally up ahead I could see another note. I moved at a faster, but human pace to retrieve it. I became curious as to how she was placing the notes there without my knowing, and if she had already placed them.

I had to admit I was actually enjoying this game Bella had created and I made a mental note to reciprocate. She was really using the fact her mind was silent to me to her advantage. It was still frustrating for me, not knowing, especially at this moment, when I wanted so badly to know what was going through her head.

If I could though, I would have been able to now, since she was apparently near and close enough for me to be able to. But that would have ruined her game and plans since I would have been able to know her every move. So at this moment I appreciated that her mind was silent to me, so as to not spoil the effect of her game.

It felt weird not knowing what to expect and having to play "_fair_", as my brothers would call it. I chuckled, thinking of them. They have always told me my advantage was cheating, since whenever we play a game I am always able to know every move they are planning and counter it, so Emmett especially doesn't enjoy playing games with me, although he can't help but to try. He's a sore loser even though he loses every time, unless I was feeling generous and allowed him to win, tired of his pouting.

He would probably laugh now, at my helplessness in this game and lack of knowledge.

I picked up the next note and I could hear the loud gasp that escaped me, at what it read. It said: TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES, in large letters.

I stayed frozen like a statue, still in shock, my eyes never leaving the note. When I was finally able to move again, I began to blink rapidly and I closed my mouth, which had been hanging open. When I had composed myself enough, I began trying to think how I would follow Bella's newest request. I started by unbuttoning the shirt I had been wearing and dropping it on the forest floor. As much as I wanted to follow what was instructed on the note, I felt slightly self conscious to the fact that I would be out in the forest nude moving at a human pace, due to the fact I wasn't sure if I still needed to look for any of her notes.

I laughed at myself, shaking my head, ending my internal debate by resolving to simply having my shirt off until I came upon her next request. I began moving through the forest again once my shirt and shoes were off………

*****

**~B POV**

I couldn't resist staying near enough to watch Edward's reaction as he found my next note and to see him follow the instruction I had written on it. I made sure to be hidden out of sight, knowing that it was a risk of Edward probably seeing me, but I couldn't bring myself to care enough if he found me at this point. I bit my lip in amusement and anticipation as I watched him stare shocked at the note. I struggled to keep quiet, with my laughter that was threatening to burst.

When he finally pulled his eyes away from the note and seemed to gain control of himself again, I saw that he was stalling. Then he began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He dropped it to the ground as I looked over his beautifully exposed skin, sparkling in the sunlight, with a faint flush. Once his shirt was off he froze again.

He looked as if he was thinking about something, and concentrating as he stared at the ground unmoving again, then suddenly he laughed shaking his head.

I could feel the confusion cross my face, then it was replaced with worry when I thought that he had figured out I was there. I couldn't move from my spot though, as I continued to just stare at him. His laughter was short and then I saw he bent to untie his shoes, never looking in my direction. Relief washed through me as I relaxed and watched Edward as he began taking off his shoes.

That relief immediately disappeared when I saw him heading off through the forest again with simply his shoes and shirt off. I scowled at his retreating figure, reaching for my note pad and quickly scribbling down another note for him. I was shocked that he had chose to ignore what I'd asked, but there was no way he was getting off that easily with this one, especially since I was standing here nude myself.

I wouldn't give him anymore instruction until he followed this one. My scowl had quickly faded and turned into a smirk. I rushed ahead at vampire speed leaving the note for him to find and then I headed off to put the next phase of my plan into action, wondering if I should stay and make sure he followed through this time………

****

**~E POV**

As I moved forward looking for my next note, I could smell Bella's scent in a different direction from where I was headed. I immediately changed and went down the different path. A few feet into the new path I saw another tiny note, and smiled as I picked it up.

My laughter erupted when I looked at the note. It read: TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!

It was written in huge letters again, but this time underlined. My eyebrows rose at the realization that Bella had been nearby watching. I was genuinely surprised that I had not realized she was there and so close.

With a sigh I complied to her request this time fully. Once all my clothes were gone I continued moving through forest at a faster pace.

Luckily not too long after the last note there was another one. I quickly picked it up reading it and a huge grin broke across my face at what it read. In small handwriting it said: _come find me. _I moved with vampire speed through the forest now and I realized her strong scent was leading me back to our meadow…………………………………………………..

**************************************************************

A/N: Okay so I'm shocking myself with how fast I'm updating. LOL….but hey I told you, reviews can do that to a person. They really did give me the encouragement I SO need for this chapter. But back down to business. So….what did you guys think?! Seriously please, I have to know…I'm dying of curiosity. Remember Reviews = faster updates Promise! ;D Plus……the next chapter I think will be quite fun not to mention….interesting. *wink* you could call it the climax I suppose…if my stories ever truly have one. LOL


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay incredible huge sorry for the lack of updates since forever. I haven't given up on this story I made a mistake and tried to write two at once I am not a good multitasker as you can see LOL. But don't worry this one is back! I hope this chapter makes up for the disappearance *wink* Enjoy!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me all to the great SM :)**

**************************************************************

**~B POV**

I decided to not stay and wait to see if Edward was going to follow my next note. Instead I rushed ahead and wrote down my final note for him to find.

I walked away smiling to myself as I placed it for him. I headed off at a slower pace, to where I wanted him to find me, and waited…………….

****

**~E POV**

I continued blurring past everything in the forest. Images of my Bella there waiting for me in our meadow, surrounding my mind. Even at vampire speed, moving at my fastest, I couldn't seem to get there fast enough. I knew only mere seconds were passing, but each second seemed to stretch on much longer, as they brought me closer to my Bella.

Finally the meadow was up ahead. I slowed down drastically, no longer running, but walking at a human pace. I could hear my breathing which was no longer calm, not from running but from my anticipation at what was waiting for me just beyond the few trees leading to our meadow. It was only a few feet up ahead now.

Everything around me seemed strangely but peacefully more quiet at this moment, as my feet brought me closer and closer.

Finally with just a few more steps I would be into the meadow. Though the leaves I could see my Bella standing there waiting for me, doing the familiar but nervous gesture of biting her bottom lip, which I wanted so badly to feel those lips on my own. At this moment I felt nervous too. I was sure that with Bella's sensitive hearing she could hear my loud anxious breathing. I stood no longer moving, mesmerized by the small glimpse of Bella wearing nothing, her skin radiating and sparkling in the sunlight. She looked so graceful and delicate.

Finally I gained control of my feet again and was able to move past the few trees standing in the way of me and my Bella. When I emerged from the trees coming fully into the sunlight, I simply continued to take in the breathtaking sight of her, my eyes moving over every inch of her beautifully exposed body. If only she could understand and believe how truly beautiful and exquisite she was. I truly in all my years had never seen anything more beautiful than her, nor come close to it. My eyes finally met hers and I felt as if I was drowning in the pools of her chocolate brown eyes, which were boring into mine.

We continued to silently stare at each other neither of us making any movements to get closer to each other, which I knew we both desperately wanted by the look in her eyes, which I'm sure matched mine. It was as if we were frozen in place, completely captured in our love and overwhelming need for each other. I felt as if I would never be able to pull my eyes away from the beautiful goddess standing before me. I suddenly heard her quiet giggle, her eyes lowering slightly from mine, finally breaking me from my deep thoughts of her.

I smiled at her, curious. She looked back at me fully, the smile still on her face; she looked as if another giggle was threatening to escape again. It was then that I realized my breathing , which I was hearing loud in my ears, coming out a bit shaky.

When I realized I let out a shaky but nervous laugh, and I looked down at my hands briefly trying to take a second to compose myself. She giggled too, and I looked back into her eyes, my breathing finally somewhat under control.

I began to move closer to her, and she bit her lip again as I did. I began moving faster and I pulled her too me, capturing her lips into a kiss, moaning when her lips met mine. She moaned too at the contact as our lips began moving feverishly against each others. My hands were tangled into her hair, and hers were in mine tugging lightly, as I deepened our kiss, my tongue tasting her own…………

****

**~B** **POV**

I stood in the meadow just a few feet outside the forest waiting for Edward. Finally I could hear his light footsteps coming closer. I bit my lip as I waited for him to come. When he came into view, he suddenly stopped. I could see him behind the few trees in front of him, his eyes on me. Slowly he emerged from the trees, stopping a few feet away from me. His eyes roamed slowly over my naked body as mine did the same to his, taking in every perfect inch, wanting to feel his skin against my own.

I finally brought my eyes up to his face, and his eyes met mine. His eyes were soft and burning into mine with such intensity and I continued to look into his.

I had no idea how much time passed as were continued to stare at each other, neither of us moving or saying anything, but it didn't matter as I felt lost in his gaze.

I giggled and looked down slightly when I realized Edward's heavy breathing, coming out a bit shaky. I looked back up at him, he had a smile on his face, and then he seemed to realize his breathing and laughed looking away from my gaze to his hands. I giggled too and he looked back up at me again, his breathing calmer now.

I wanted to crush my lips too his badly, but I resisted staying in place, waiting for Edward to make the next move.

He finally moved coming quickly, closing the space between us and crushing his lips to mine. It felt amazing when his lips touched mine and when both moaned, as our mouths began moving together. His hands were in my hair and I brought mine to his, tugging on it lightly as I parted my lips against his. His tongue immediately entered and we began tasting each other's mouths……..

****

**~ E POV**

I could feel every curve of her body melding to mine, as we continued to taste and explore each other's mouth. Her taste was sweet and intoxicating. I moved my hand from her hair and began to softly caress the smooth satin skin of her body.

My hands landed on her hips and rested there for a while, as I began to get more and more into our kiss. Neither of us were breathing at the moment as our mouths stayed molded together. Her tongue began slowly stroking mine and it felt amazing. I began to move my hands down her body again.

I brought them to her thigh, in an attempt to bring them around my waist. I needed to be inside her now. When I gently urged her leg up, she broke our kiss and rested her forehead against mine. My eyes opened at the lost of her mouth.

We silent for a while as we both tried to catch our breaths. When I caught mine I pressed my lips to hers again and I began into a nearby tree as I urged her leg around me again. Instead her body stayed still, not moving with me, and she suddenly moved away from me.

I felt a sense of loss with her body no longer against mine and I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off…….

****

**~ B POV**

Edward and I continued kissing this way for a while. His hands suddenly moved from my hair and down my body, resting on my hips. I stroked his tongue with mine and he began to kiss me harder. I felt his hands move again, down to thighs.

He hooked one of his hands around my right thigh. I knew he wanted me to bring it around his waist, but I ignored the gesture. I could feel his prominent arousal pressing against my stomach and I wanted nothing more than for him to take me right now.

I struggled to resist the urge to just give in now, but I wanted to continue the next phase of my plan. I reluctantly, with effort, broke our kiss resting my forehead against his, trying to gain control and calm my breathing. My mind felt clouded from Edward's body and from our kiss.

He brought his lips back to mine and urged my leg up again. I could feel him moving trying to back us near the forest, but I stayed still. I moved from his embrace and an expression I couldn't read crossed his face. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"You have to catch me first" I told him smiling. It was the only thing I could think to say. My eyes caught sight of his arousal and I ran toward the forest, before my need for him took over. I saw the confused then shocked expression cross his face as I made my way past him……

****

**~ E POV**

I watched as Bella ran away from me toward the forest. I was too stunned to move at first, as she moved past me at a fast pace. I immediately began chasing after her, when I collected myself enough. She was a few feet ahead of me, as I ran after her. I realized the direction she was heading in and took a different way, going around so that I would end up in front of her.

In a few seconds Bella was running toward me, her head turned as she looked behind her, probably searching for me. She most likely hadn't realized the direction I had taken and heard me come in front of her, so she crashed into me with such force, causing me to stumble backwards. I held onto her as we both fell backwards, onto the forest floor. She landed on top of me, her body pressed firmly against mine, as our laughter erupted……

****

**~ B POV**

I was grateful for my sped and the small distance between us, along with Edward's shocked state. I knew that if he wanted he could have easily moved to catch me, but it seemed he wasn't expecting me to move toward the forest again. Plus I knew he was probably having a hard time too, with his overwhelming need.

I could hear him behind me as I ran. I made it to the forest and began moving through the trees. I didn't hear Edward behind me anymore. I turned my head to look back and crashed right into Edward with so much force causing him to tumble backwards. We both fell to the ground with me on top of him, both laughing. His laughter caused his arousal to rub against me. It was almost too much to take. We both became quiet as we stared at each other. Edward's eyes seemed darker, and lust filled. I knew we were both aching from our intense need to have each other now. I almost caved from the look he was giving me.

"I win" he murmured, as he tightened his grip that he had around me. I shook my head no as I bit my lip. Confusion then amusement crossed his face. "I caught you Bella" he reminded me, his voice a soft and seductive murmur against my ear, as he moved so that he was on top of me and I was now under him. He released his hold around me, moving his hand on either side of my head, so that he was holding himself up, with none of his weight on me.

I couldn't speak; I felt his arousal pressed against my center. He raised an eyebrow at me. "But you haven't completed the game yet" was the best I could come up with, as I leaned and whispered this in his ear trying to sound as seductive as I could manage. I wasn't sure if I had succeeded or not, he hadn't said anything and his breathing had gasped when I whispered it. I wanted him to know that I wanted him to take me and not hold back this time. I wanted him to give in to his need.

I slowly pulled back laying my head back against the forest floor and staring up at him. I bit my bottom lip as I stared up at him. My need for him was becoming painful. His arousal was still pressed against me. He had a shocked expression and he still wasn't breathing since I had whispered in his ear. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were nearly black from lust, as I'm sure mine were as he stared down at me not moving or saying anything. Both our bodies remained perfectly still………

************************************************************************

_A/N: Okay so again I'm terribly sorry about the long wait. I hope this made up for it… *wink* sadly I've had this written for quite a while. I just didn't like it at first but now that I look back on it I love it and was pretty proud I guess I just wasn't into it enough at the moment. But I think the wait paid off because some pretty nice things came out of it ;D So please Review and it'll encourage me to bring out that next chapter quicker! I really like this one and the next chapter will be hmm…..fun?! Should I call it :D Review!_


End file.
